Tsundertale
by MaddieandAngel
Summary: This is what happens when I randomly think of an AU and go along with the idea for some reason. It's Undertale, except everyone excluding Frisk and Flowey are tsundere! Female, older Frisk. Also, I don't have many ideas for the appearances of the characters, so feel free to suggest a design if you think of one!
1. Chapter 1

Frisk awoke in her usual place, among the bed of golden flowers that always broke her fall. However, things felt... Different in this AU. She felt older. Frisk stood up and found that she was definitely taller than she was in most timelines. _I guess I'm older in this AU... At least this will make flirting a lot less weird..._ Frisk personally found flirting to be funny, but it had always seemed weird to be flirting with people (well, technically monsters) that were much older than she was. Frisk then looked down at her clothing and noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual attire. In fact, she sort of looked like she was a Japense school girl, except that the outfit was in the colours of the sweater she usually wore: magenta and light blue. Well, that, or she watched too much anime in the last timeline. _Well, I suppose I should get going._ Frisk thought. _I still need to figure out what this AU is like._

Frisk entered the next room to see the talking flower that always greeted her when she began her journey. For the most part, Flowey seemed normal, excluding the fact that the evil flower appeared to be blushing for some reason.

"Howdy!" Flowey greeted. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! Hmmm, you're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone 'ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

 _Well, this seems normal so far..._ Frisk thought as Flowey dragged her SOUL into a battle. _Perhaps this is just an AU that changes how everyone looks?_

The rest of the 'tutorial' continued as it normally would: Flowey talks about LOVE and then offers to share his 'Friendliness Pellets' with Frisk, Frisk dodges them, Flowey surrounds Frisk in a ring of bullets, and then Toriel saves Frisk.

Frisk looked at Toriel. Normally, the goat monster would talk about how Flowey was a terrible creature, but this time she was silent. "Um, thank you for saving me!" Frisk said, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

Toriel's reaction surprised Frisk. "I didn't do that for _you_!" Toriel replied. "I just didn't like that flower! Idiot!"

Toriel's response left Frisk confused. _...Toriel's acting pretty strange..._ The human thought. _She's reminding me of one of the characters in Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. I think Alphys called that character 'tsundere', so... Maybe Toriel's tsundere in this AU?_ _That might mean she won't offer to help me though, so I guess I'll have to ask. I don't really_ _ **need**_ _the help anymore, but I enjoy Toriel's company._ "Hey, um, I don't really know the Underground very well, so could you show me around?"

"Fine, but I'm only helping you because you asked nicely." Toriel agreed, heading farther into the Ruins.

 _Well this has been... Interesting so far!_ Frisk thought, slowly following Toriel. _I wonder if all of the monsters are tsundere, excluding Flowey. If they are, then I know what to call this AU! I'll name it... Tsundertale._

* * *

 **A/N Sorry it was a short chapter, but I'm not fully certain what to write for this. Don't expect these chapters to come out very often because of this, not to mention that I don't really know how to write tsundere characters...**

 **Flowey: Why did you write this AU, then!?**

 **Me: Because I thought of one random day and went along with the idea!**

 **Frisk: You aren't going to explain why we're here?**

 **Me: Well, basically, the Undertale characters kinda invaded the A/N in my first story, Beneath the Surface, and they refuse to leave.**

 **Sans: that's basically what happened, and now she tortures me with one of her ships.**

 **Me: Yep!**

 **Sans: -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk entered the room with the very first puzzle she in the Ruins. "What's that?" She asked Toriel, pointing to the puzzle.

"It's a puzzle." Toriel said simply. "There's a lot here. Get used to them."

"Could you show me how this one works?" Frisk asked. _In order to make tsunderes friendly, I'm pretty sure you need to do certain actions to get them to either like or trust you. Well, at least, that's how Alphys explained it when she first introduced me to anime. If that's true, then maybe having Toriel baby me like she tends to in normal timelines might be what I have to do here!_

"This is only because you asked nicely." Toriel said, completing the puzzle.

"I know, but thank you anyway!" Frisk replied, heading into the next room.

Once in the room with the second puzzle in the Ruins, Frisk asked: "What's the puzzle in this room?"

"You have to flip certain switches." Toriel stated simply.

"How do I know which ones to flip?" Frisk asked. _I highly doubt she labeled them._

"Just follow the path." Toriel answered.

"Okay!" Frisk said, flipping the correct levers and deactivating the puzzle. She then headed to the next room with Toriel, where a dummy stood alone. "What's the dummy for?"

"Talking to."

"Why?"

"For practice."

"Why?"

"You're a human. Monsters live here. You can get attacked."

"Oh, so I just need to practice getting out of these sort of situations?"

"Yes."

"Could you help me if I get into trouble with another monster? You seem very strong!"

Toriel blushed. "...Fine."

"Thank you!"

"..."

"..."

"Just start practicing talking."

"Okay!" Frisk said, walking up to the dummy. The world soon faded into the familiar blacks and whites and the FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY buttons appeared soon after. _Somehow, I always upset the ghost inside the dummy. Perhaps I shouldn't talk to it?_ Frisk thought, selecting the Spare option from the MERCY button.

". . ." The dummy was silent.

Frisk spared the dummy again.

". . . ." The dummy remained silent.

Frisk spared the dummy again.

". . . . ."

Frisk continued to spare the dummy before it grew bored and simply fled the battle. _Well that was... Interesting._ Toriel also seemed confused.

"Let's go." Toriel said, heading into the next room.

 _The spike puzzle is next, I think._ Frisk thought, following Toriel. _I wonder if she'll lead me through it?_ "Is there a puzzle in this room?"

Toriel sighed. "There's puzzles in every room."

"I didn't see a puzzle in the last room."

"Whatever." Toriel replied, rolling her eyes.

The two approached the spikes after getting attacked by a Froggit. "Is... Is this the puzzle?" Frisk asked.

"Yes." Toriel replied.

"How do you solve it?"

"Figure it out for yourself. I already solved the last ones for you."

"Um, okay!" Frisk said, heading towards the beginning of the room before stopping in front of a sign. _I don't think I've ever had to figure this puzzle out on my own before, but I think I know what to do._ She thought, walking up to read the sign. ' The western room is the eastern room's blueprint.' "Okay, I think I know what to do!" Frisk announced, heading back toward Toriel.

"..." Toriel said nothing, waiting for the human to speak.

"I need to follow the path that was on the ground on the way here, right?"

"Yes."

"I thought so!"

"So go and do the puzzle."

"B-but what if I accidentally step on a spike?"

"Don't."

"But what if I do!? It would hurt!"

"Then don't step on it!"

"Could you show me the path? I already technically solved the puzzle, anyway."

Toriel sighed. "Fine. Follow me." She said, crossing the sea of spikes with Frisk following behind her.

 _I wonder if Toriel's going to make me do the "Independence Test"..._ Frisk thought as she followed Toriel into the next room.

"Let's go." Toriel said flatly, walking down the long hallway. "There isn't anything here."

"There aren't any puzzles?" Frisk asked.

"No." The goat lady replied.

"I thought you said they were in every room!" Frisk teased.

"Stop being annoying." Toriel said.

"O-okay." Frisk answered. _Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting..._

"Now come on." Toriel said, beginning to head to the next room. Suddenly, she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked, confused.

"Actually, stay here." Toriel said.

"Why?"

"Because there are some things I have to do and I don't need you bothering me while I do it."

"Um, okay, but what if monsters attack me?"

"I already taught you what to do."

"What if I need your help?"

"Ugh, just take this." Toriel said, handing Frisk a cell phone.

"Can I use this to call you?" Frisk asked.

"Only if you need help." Toriel replied, leaving the room.

"Okay!"

* * *

 **A/N And that's it for this chapter (sorry it's pretty short again)! Sorry it took forever for me to upload!**

 **Frisk: Well, you** _ **did**_ **say that the chapters probably wouldn't come out very often...**

 **Me: I know, but still. At least it's summer vacation for me now, so I might be able to upload more! ...Maybe. On another note, thank you so much for all of the reviews, by the way. I read them as soon as I get the chance!**

 **Chara: She also rereads them when she's bored.**

 **Me: Yep!**

 **Chara: She's weird.**

 **Me: HEY!**

 **Frisk: Anyway, didn't you have something else to say, Maddie?**

 **Me: Oh, yeah! Here's some replies to the ones I had a response to:**

 **Guest:  
"this seems like a kind of halfway point between regular undertale and underfell"**

 **I never actually thought of it like that before your review, but when you think about it, you're actually right! :-D**

 **Guest:  
"can sans be the only yandere"**

 **Um, sorry, but everyone is going to be a tsundere in this Fanfiction. Plus, writing tsunderes are already going to be pretty hard, and I'm pretty sure I'd have even more trouble writing a Yandere (I never tried to). So, yeah... Sorry!**

 **Thriller Killer:  
"Welp.**

 **This is gonna be hilarious.**

 ***sits back with popcorn*"**

 **I'm not sure which is going to be funnier: the actual Fanfic or my failure at writing tsunderes.**

 **guest:**

 **"i think this would be funnier if it the fanfic didnt have a sense a self. i mean, how does frisk know what tsundere means, and how does she automatically detect it, just like that? sorry, just a minor nitpick, haha. i would suggest simply portraying the idea of tsundereness (is that word?) in the fic rather than forcing the idea beyond what the title and summary explain, which i think is enough to go by.**

 **...also, tsundere papyrus. whoa."**

 **Okay, I'll see what I can do! If you mean how Frisk often mentions the fact that the universe is an AU, then I have an explanation on that. I have idea for what I can do instead of what I had at certain parts in chapter one, so I'll probably change it. As for tsundere Papyrus, have some more "whoas"! Tsundere Alphys, tsundere Mettaton, tsundere Asgore, tsundere Asriel, and while it isn't going to be in this Fanfiction, yandere Papyrus.  
**

 **Also, this was something I meant to mention in the last chapter, but kinda forgot, so here it is now! Some information on the Frisk in this Fanfic:**

 **In this Fanfiction, Frisk has the ability to travel through timelines, and likes to travel to the various Undertale AUs, which why Frisk doesn't really need any help with the puzzles in the Ruins, since she's already done them before. It's also why she sometimes talks (well, thinks) about figuring out what the AU is like. Also, while I don't know too much about the AU, I think Frisk might be a little similar to Core!Frisk.**

 **...Wow, this was a long A/N.**


End file.
